Talk:Big Ball Rasengan
Rank I think that Great Ball Rasengan is a S-rank technique. Where is write that is A-rank?—Looc (talk) 19:35, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :In the third databook, where did you get the idea it is an S-rank technique? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It is a very strong technique.--Looc (talk) 20:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::It isn't necessarily any more difficult to perform than a regular Rasengan, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:07, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::S-rank jutsu's are usually forbidden techniques. As Big Ball Rasengan does not harm Naruto or in any way, do damage to him, it's not forbidden. speysider (talk) 18:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just coincidence. Out of 14 S-rank techniques, six are forbidden (Kinjutsu). Jacce | Talk | 18:22, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Directly Derived jutsu Can someone add Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan to Directly Derived jutsu or explain me how to edit Directly Derived jutsu. I would more appreciate second option.--Erik1310 (talk) 18:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :It was added when you asked yesterday. ''~SnapperT '' 18:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::The directly derived jutsu list is an automatically generated list. It looks for any technique that has the technique in question listed as its parent jutsu and then makes a list. ::In this case, both the Sage Art: Great Ball Rasengan and the Super Great Ball Rasengan have the Great Ball Rasengan as their parent jutsu, so the Great Ball Rasengan generates a directly derived jutsu list with those two techniques. ::If you cannot see one of these two techniques in the list, then you might have to clear your cache or something. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe. Well thanks for explaining.--Erik1310 (talk) 18:59, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Konohamaru In the latest Shippuuden Episode: Doesn't He use this? http://www.narutoget.com/watch/717-naruto-shippuden-episode-161/ --Aquabender (talk) 21:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :No, its just a regular rasengan that hasn't been perfected. Also in the manga the rasengan was smaller than it is in the anime.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, so it doesn't have anything to do with using 2 shadow clones with one rasengan at once then? --Aquabender (talk) 21:40, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :The shadow clone is used help hold the great ball rasengan because of its large size.--Deva 27 (talk) 21:45, May 20, 2010 (UTC) So Kono uses a second shadow clone to hold it in the anime. --Aquabender (talk) 22:01, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :The clone was in the manga too.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Like if you watched the clip. --Aquabender (talk) 22:13, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's what it's for.--Deva 27 (talk) 22:20, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Jiraya Shouldn't Jiraya be put as one of the user's, in the article itself states that Jiraya "further upgraded the Great Ball Rasengan into the Super Great Ball Rasengan", implying he knows it.--Nintendo-Fan Questions :-In Chapter 260, Naruto uses the Odama Rasengan in "kyuubi mode". Can he use the Odama Rasengan 'without' being in "kyuubi mode", so in "normal mode" (as seen in video games when the player uses Naruto in the part "versus")? :-If he can, Does the Oodama rasengan Naruto uses in his "normal mode" would have the same size and power than the one he uses in "kyuubi mode"? :Thank you in advance for your answers. (talk) 01:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Could someone please answers to these questions ? (talk) 17:17, August 23, 2011 (UTC) This isn't wiki answers or a form friend. If it doesn't have anything to do with the articles then it shouldn't even be here. * Naruto used the Big Ball Rasengan while tapping into the Kyūbi's power for extra chakra since it's simply just a really big Rasengan. We don't know if he can, but given his chakra reserves he probably can. * If he could, we wouldn't know because he hasn't done it.--Cerez365™ 17:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thank you for your answers. (talk) 17:45, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Which episode does it appear in? I read the manga, but I would like to know where I can watch where Naruto develops the Big Ball Rasengan. Vegerot (talk) 23:47, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :Naruto Shippūden Episode #15- It's in the article's infobox.--Cerez365™ 00:04, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Wind Release Big Ball Rasengan Did ever Naruto ever make it ? I mean , Naruto can make his Wind Release: Rasenshuriken in like 3 seconds while in Sage or Kyubi mode ... so why not this! Did I miss something ?--Elveonora (talk) 00:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :He hasn't done it, and we don't know why, very little point is asking why he hasn't made any kind of combination of Rasengan techniques he can make. Omnibender - Talk - 01:05, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I see, thank you.--Elveonora (talk) 01:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Reference/Trivia IDK if you guys would think its worth it to post this but I feel its at least somewhat important to this Page. anyways since the release of Big Ball Rasengan in the Manga every fan has given it the Name Super Rasengan (which makes sense its a bigger more powerful (or Super Version of the rasengan)) even after the release of Shippuden Movie 4: the lost Tower (which actually had a technique actually Called Super Rasengan in it) fans still refer to Big Ball Rasengan as Super Rasengan and the Super Rasengan from the Movie they refer to as Father/Son Rasengan. not to mention I've only ever heard it called Big Ball Rasengan on this Wiki and everywhere else its mentioned it is refered to as Super Rasengan (also not to mention Big Ball Rasengan sounds somewhat like a Sexual Pun). in case you are confused I'm not asking for the article name to be changed I'm just asking for this to be put into the Trivia Section (as I feel it is at least of somewhat Importance and it's a well known "Alternate Name" for it). Just a Thought Lordofninjas1 (talk) 16:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's called big ball, not balls. Odama Rasengan means big/great ball spiraling sphere, there's no "super" (chou) in it. That's an other version of it by the way--Elveonora (talk) 16:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Obviously you didn't read the whole thing cause I make note of the actual technique called Super Rasengan in the above comment I made (and I Quote "Even after the release of Shippuden Movie 4: the Lost Tower (which actually had a technique actually Called Super Rasengan in it)") and even so whether its Big Ball or Big Balls it can still be construed as sexual if you think about it in that way. I also note why it should be put in the trivia section... now if you would actually go through and read the whole thing and understand whats being said to you (cause obviously you didn't even though its in plain english right in front of your face and you seem to understand english pretty well) you would know what I'm saying and stuff. and I know the Translation of Odama/Oodama is Big/Great (BTW Great is sometimes used as a Synomym for Super) I never said it wasn't all I'm saying is that its a Bigger more powerful and a better version (and thus more "Super" if you get what I'm saying) and that its been dubbed as that by the fans since before it was even officially named as Big Ball Rasengan. I don't mean to come across as rude but you actually need to read/listen to all of whats being said to you and process it through your brain instead of just reading one sentence and thinking you read the whole thing (or not wanting to because that one sentence made you mad or something) and commenting before you even read and comprehended whats being said to you. like I said I don't mean to come across as rude or disrespectful but seriously. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 20:20, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I read through the whole thing, first, if "big ball" induces sexual thoughts in your mind then it's your personal problem alone. Also it's name is known since the technique's introduction as Naruto yells before smashing it into fake Yura/Itachi whatever; "OOOdamAAA RaaaSengaN!!!" so dunno what's not clear. Also what fans think or believe is too much of a junk to be put into trivia, unless it's significant enough.--Elveonora (talk) 21:46, March 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember him shouting the very first time its ever used (I could be wrong on that part though as I don't very often read the Chapters and for all I know he could have). and its not what fans "think or believe" (again I think you are in the midset of me wanting it to be renamed which I don't so get out of that mindset) its what fans have "said" since its first introduction. and in your opinion what would make it Significant enough and why would it be counted as Junk Trivia? Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ask Cerez, he is a trivia expert. More noteworthy, 4th wall curiosities and contextually valid trivias were put down as a trash in the past. I believe Haku to be biologically a female, yet I didn't put up a trivia about it. But right, I'm overreacting a bit at this point, well, how about you put up the trivia yourself right now, but with a conscious that it will be removed with all likelihood? Ur responsible for ur own edits, I won't be there to defend it since I disagree, so good luck lad with other editors--Elveonora (talk) 22:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) except that I didn't ask for Cerez's opinion on this I specifically asked what you would think is Significant enough and what you would consider as junk trivia... not anyone else but you. and I know better than to just post the trivia on there (as you said its likely to be taken down) and the haku thing has nothing to do with this as again it isn't what fans "Believe" its "what they are used to" in a way (again more like an alternate name or a pet name or a nickname) that was the past doesn't mean its the same now. and I know that you won't be there even though I've effectively shot down all your disagreements so you have nothing left to throw at it. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 22:49, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thanks for valuing my opinion and holding it so high above others' If what I think isn't still clear enough, then it's pointless to go on. I think it's pointless and against any accepted trivia, just wait for opinions from other editors--Elveonora (talk) 22:52, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Sarcasm not needed. and I was asking your opinion on what you specify as Significant enough and what you consider as Junk trivia and why you classify it as such. wow you really don't understand. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:06, March 27, 2013 (UTC) The admin already told you. Something that's either from any official media or has some in-universe worth. Kinda like pointing out that Rock Lee is supposed to mirror real-life Bruce Lee etc.--Elveonora (talk) 23:12, March 27, 2013 (UTC) yes I understand that. but what would it hurt putting it in the trivia section... wait let me answer that for you ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!!! its not something Farfetched like saying Naruto is a Homosexual because his voice actor is a Homosexual female. its basically just a Nickname/ Descriptive name for the technique and before you go on a tangent again I DON'T want the article renamed. all its saying is "hey the fans like this jutsu so much they gave it its own fan name and while we have the official true name of the jutsu for all to see as plain as day so you won't get confused as to what it's truely called etc. etc. here is what the fan name is". see what does that hurt. nothing. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 23:23, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Wait, Junko is a lesbian? T_T I admit your stubbornness and determination tho, no one is gonna kill you if you add such a mention, just don't count on it staying. If you REALLY want it there, then contact other admins or something--Elveonora (talk) 23:29, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :fans, fans, fans. what fans? you can't just generalize that term. just because some people refer it to that does not mean it is important to note. many fans call sasuke a gay emo, should we note that? or maybe that many many fans create own lovestories about naruto and hinata (better known as naruhina, you see?). fans can talk a lot, we are fans ourselves and if this wiki, which lives because of us fans is structured to only take official information in it, then fannames are no real concern here. (talk) 23:34, March 27, 2013 (UTC) That's the point OP is not getting, fans are irrelevant, this is a wiki--Elveonora (talk) 23:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) no Junko isn't a lesbian (I apologize for that as I was referring to his American Voice actor I should have been more specific) I know no one is going to kill me and I already know its not going to stay thats why (as I mentioned earlier) I'm not going to post it right now. except that basically everyone on every naruto site, Fanpage, IRL etc. refers to them as that (except this site for some reason) the gay emo thing is already kinda mentioned in his Bio (again more of a description/Nicknameish type thing of his personality like what I'm suggesting is) also I think you have a page or two that mention Fan Fics but don't go into detail as to what they are or who writes them or anything. and I know it takes official information but at the same time you can't only have official info (it would be extremely boring and a good majority of people would already know it and have no use for this site putting it out of business) sometimes you gotta spruce it up and make it more accessable and everything. and I've gotten everything you've said up to this point Elveonora I personally believe its you who hasn't gotten what I've been saying. and yes this is a Wiki but who runs the Wiki... ummmmm FANS!!!!! so you can't say Fans are irrelevant when they are the ones that make this site and run it and everything (if you weren't a fan why would you be here or be running the site or anything other than to troll) Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :there are fans who run this wiki following official infos and nothing more and there is the rest who would like to create awesome cool pages like "uvamisa uzumaki" who has the rinnegan and all chakra natures and is a taijutsu specialist and looks a lot like vegeta from dragonball and so on.....for these people, an own wiki exists, the naruto fanonwiki, and I think you will be more happy there. accept it already, fan names will not be added on pages on this wiki. end of story. (talk) 00:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Read my post on Omni's talkpage, people used to be allowed to put things like this in this wiki's early days. I'm ultimately not the one to decide, I'm just trying to follow establishments over here, I ain't no rule. You are correct, it's fans who make up this wiki, but in order to maintain a certain level of quality, there should be limits as what's allowed and what is not. Also if we allowed more freedom, people could possibly confuse this with a fanon site--Elveonora (talk) 00:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Anon. you forgot the 3rd type who do both Offical and Fan things (I'm one of those people who do both like I said if you knew me IRL you would know that) I'm not really all that interested in Fanon Wiki's (partially because I find it boring on those and partially because I don't want my fanon Ideas taken by other people) but why is there a "Quality Limit" on something like Fan-Names in trivia sections when I've already explained that its not Vandalism or Harmful in anyway? and you wouldn't be mistaken for a Fanon Wiki if you were to word the stuff right and work it the right way and everything. Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) In all honesty it appears that the arguments are gonna end only if either ur told to fuc* off or will be done as you please, for your sake I hope it's the latter, tho. I don't care either way. If it is added, not much harm done form my point of view--Elveonora (talk) 00:31, March 28, 2013 (UTC) exactly thats one of my points I don't see how it can harm anything on the articles (and I know you don't care either way but whatever) Lordofninjas1 (talk) 00:42, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Image As aesthetically pleasing as the current image is, isn't it a bit counter-productive? Minato only used this in the Infinite Tsukuyomi filler, which is why he isn't in the user list. By having him in the image, that invites users to add him to list. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Well, I don't think it's problem to put Minato as user, if you put anime-only next to his name.--JouXIII (talk) 19:30, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::I think we already came to the conclusion IT dream characters still aren't the actual characters, that's why we mention them as techniques' users only in trivia. So "anime only" tag would be incorrect. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 19:35, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, it IS in anime...But I do get what you mean.--JouXIII (talk) 20:02, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::It wasn't actually my decision, but still seems reasonable to me. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 20:09, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::That's not the Minato we know, so even an anime tag would be wrong.--Omojuze (talk) 20:26, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::For comparison: If Naruto would dream of using Amaterasu in the manga, would we add him as a user? No. Same with this. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, yeah, I know. I do remember the conversations when first episodes of Infiller Tsukuyomi came out...--JouXIII (talk) 20:34, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Just going to ignore that little...discrepancy. Minato isn't listed as a user in the infobox and it only happened in a Dream.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:42, December 14, 2015 (UTC)